Let's not all fall down
by Haneru
Summary: It's a prologue before the movie starts. It's a oneshot and it has to do with WWII. It has no charachters from Valkyrie. And yeah Please enjoy. The book I used isn't on and I got the idea from both sources. My explanation.


**This idea came after I watched Valkyrie which was a month ago… any way. I'm not all certain this thing could have happened in real life during that time. The story/one shot is completely fiction but with some true facts to it.**

**One or two of the characters, are from a book called, "Snow Treasure" by Marie McSwigan. I don' own this book or it's characters.**

It was snowing in Norway in the winter of 1940. In 1939 another war started up again with the attack of Poland.

The brown haired major had just finished making rounds. Since the commandant was ordering that everything be the same as before German occupation. He sighed exhaustedly. He was tired at the commanders' behavior. The commander was enraged many times this week; seemingly none of the Norwegians want to respond to him when he talks to them. As well of the roof breaking apart

The major thought bitterly, 'who would?' The major has brown hair and brown, blue eyes. He was of average height and wore a military cap, his uniform, gloves, and a trench coat.

The major was overly exhausted with having to listen to the Captains' complaints. He didn't need to listen to his whining when he had to fix the barracks and things that were damaged in the blizzard. H also mentally made sure that what happened in Poland didn't start to happen here. During 1939 he wasn't doing service in Poland so he couldn't try and prevent some of the things that had happened there.

But many people never crossed him. They were scared of what would happen if they did. But he wasn't like that at all.

Van von Heindrich was a good man, even if people didn't think of him that way. He had his moral and could make the most disobedient man respect him

When in the town of Riswyk he didn't carry the rifle you were required to keep with you. So he just had two handguns attached but hidden by containers on his belt.

He didn't go with the other soldiers in town he usually went alone for a walk. Which most soldiers would stare at him and think he was mad or insane. In a while though he'd go with Jan Lasek. Jan Lasek is actually a polish, but he was held captive and forced to dress as a German soldier or be shot. He befriended Jan quickly. Jan was wary of Van since what happened in Poland, but in the end Jan was able to trust him.

Jan Lasek was very lonely and had a bitter hatred to what Germany had done to his country Poland. Van didn't say anything to his hatred. How could he? The poor guy had lost his father and two of his brothers. And was ashamed to even wear a German uniform.

So all you could do was ask him to teach you Polish and Norwegian. Since he told you how he was a student of languages that was the only reason he was alive.

After the commander ordered the soldiers to post handbills, to inform everyone to continue what they have been before German occupation. Van took notice that the Norwegians, when ever there were soldiers in the area they would finish their errands quickly, and return home. They didn't show that the sight of German soldiers walking around caused unrest.

After the other soldiers returned back to the barracks, Jan and Van stayed behind. People were rushing out of their homes to read what was posted. None of them looked pleased at all.

Van's Pov

You took notice that they were all headed to a pastry shop called the,

"Um the um… Kon-dit-eri," you said interestedly.

Jan nodded and said he was hungry. You merely nodded. You had to make a phone call anyways.

Jan pushed the door open. Suddenly every sound in the shop was silent. I didn't say anything but just went inside. It was a lot warmer. I pulled my cap off and flattened my hair to a better shape. Jan went to the counter ordered coffee and a 'smorsbord,' which I asked what it was.

"It's a sandwich," he replied in German.

"Oh really I'll try on to," I said smiling.

My smile took back the customers in the pastry shop and the owner. Jan just sighed at how I was behaving. Acting so happy in such a serious situation. We sat down and started eating. Jan started eating really slowly than quickly in the end. I ate mine in silence in deep thought. I finished and Jan was attempting to drink his steaming coffee.

You already noticed. After you guys had came in it was dead silent nobody was talking or anything.

But you got up asked the owner in Norwegian,

"Can I use your phone?"

The owner looked a bit curious why I would want to use the phone, she didn't say anything but handed the phone to me. Everyone's eyes were on me now. And Jan was interested in who I wanted to call.

I punched in some numbers and asked the operator to pass me to Munich, Germany. I was passed to Munich and I started to get nervous. I wondered what she would say to me, my wife.

I listened intently. The operator at Munich told me the house I wanted to call, was out of service. I froze. Jan took notice of my reaction and looked a bit concern. I than asked to call the house opposite from the house I wanted to call. I heard rining and than a small strained voice,

"Hello?"

"Hello? Marie?" I replied.

The silence was suddenly filled from the phone. Huge wracking sobs filled the silence. You froze once again.

I than asked, "Marie, what happened? What happened to them?" I asked urgently my voice cracking.

She continued sobbing. I fell silent. I was foolish to think she wouldn't be targeted. The woman I fell in love with is everything to me. She was Jewish, but you didn't care. You were in love and have a family of a pair of twins a boy and a girl. You were so shocked by the sobbing you were visibly shaking. The customers suddenly looked very alarmed. They weren't sure what to expect.

The voice on the phone that was once sobbing was silent and told you the tale of what had happened to your family.

The Gestapo, Hitler's secret police heard that a German soldier married a Jew. They were disgusted; they wanted to annihilate the family, one night that they did just that. Sounds of gunshots filled the silence of the night and all was silent.

You didn't respond, your head was down, crying for your family. You will never meet again on this earth.

The customers in the store were now alarmed. Jan looked sad at what he had heard the voice on the line had told you. He understood what was said. But the customers didn't. Some of the customers in the shop understood German but all that was said was clueless.

I told the operator thanks. Hanged up and told the owner thanks. She didn't reply, and you went to go sit down.

Jan didn't say anything, but sorry. You shook your head and responded,

"I knew something like this would happen. Before I went to do my service, we discussed whether she and the children should leave. But we decided not to. She would leave if it got to dangerous, she would tell someone to notify me if she went. But they got to them first, " I muttered bitterly.

Jan didn't reply he couldn't. Nothing could help the grieving, of a husband and father. Long before, Jan wanted to leave after finishing, but he was not in haste anymore.

You were quiet and said, " Jan, I'm going to do my service in Africa soon, I got a notice that I would be changing in a few weeks. I won't be changing again for a couple of years."

Jan merely nodded he had a feeling this would happen. Once again he will be

all alone.

"What I'm planning to do is not for my sake but for "Germany", I said out loud absently.

Jam stared at me confused, as well as many of the customers listening to out conversation.

I didn't say anything. I continued with what I was saying, "In just a few years 'Germany' won't be 'Germany' any more. There's already corruption in the military and everything will crumble. But even through that I want o show the world not all Germans are like 'him'."

The idea struck Jan he knew exactly of what I was talking about. The soldiers in the barracks talked about him in high respect. My Fuher they'd proclaim. He stared at me he had a certain idea in what I wanted to accomplish. I stood up put on my jacket and placed my hat on my head, and walked out the store. Jan followed after me. Inside the pastry shop I heard buzzing of activity.

All the customers were talking about what had happened. You heard some gasp when a translator in the shop at the time informed the rest of the people of what had happened.

You didn't react and you didn't feel at all sorry for what you had said in the shop. They needed to know not all Germans are like 'him'.

You smiled at Jan and continued on. In the future you were hoping to get what your country needed. And what was rightfully theirs.


End file.
